Deux Frères dans le Noir
by Sakisha
Summary: Enfants, ils étaient pourtant inséparables... À présent l'essentiel semble avoir été oublié.  Ils doivent parler... Se parler à nouveau. Cela ne peut plus durer. "Vincent... Viens près de moi."


Bonjour à toutes ! Voici une petite fic sur les deux frères Nigthray... elle date d'il y a un moment, je l'ai lue, relue, corrigée et recorrigée avant de décider de la poster. Après la lecture d'un des derniers scans, (le 64...), j'ai ressenti le besoin irrépressible de les mettre en scène... de les faire parler. Ensembles. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

><p><strong>Deux Frères dans le Noir<strong>

Ils sont seuls dans la chambre.

La porte est verrouillée, les fenêtres sont fermées et les rideaux tirés. Seule une bougie allumée près du lit apporte un rai de lumière qui transperce l'obscurité. Un lourd silence règne dans l'espace confiné. Un silence plein de non-dits, de vérités ignorées, de mensonges acceptés et d'un besoin irrépressible de parler…

De se dire quelque chose de vrai, enfin.

Seul à seul.

Une tentative naïve de se couper du monde quelques heures. S'éloigner des menteurs qui ont tissé la toile immense dans laquelle ils se sont perdus et éloignés l'un de l'autre. Un peu plus chaque jour, chaque minute, à mesure que les mensonges s'accumulent.

Gilbert porte une main à son torse recouvert de bandages, debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur les rideaux fermés. Il cherche à voir au-delà, les transpercer comme pour trouver la vérité, pour comprendre. Réussir à observer la réalité à travers la toile de tissu aussi épaisse que celle qui recouvre leur existence.

Mais sans succès. Le poids de ses souvenirs pèse lourd.

Lesquels sont vrais, lesquels sont des mensonges ? le fantôme de celui en qui il a cru n'était donc qu'un traître, un vicieux manipulateur, ou alors….

Tout se mélange dans sa tête. Il ne comprend plus rien. Ca n'a plus aucun sens.

Vincent regarde le plafond, assis sur son fauteuil. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils se sont enfermés.

Il a mal.

L'aîné se détourne de la fenêtre et se traine péniblement vers le lit pour s'y assoir. Sa blessure le lance terriblement mais il n'en a cure. Sa lèvre tremble. De colère, d'émotion, de déception. Une question le taraude, impérieuse et impérative.

- Vince… ? murmure-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés détache son regard de la couleur sombre au dessus de lui.

- Oui, Gil… ?

- … pourquoi avons-nous été mêlés à tous ces mensonges ?

- …

- Pourquoi nous ?

Le cadet regarde le sol devant lui. Ses mains se crispent légèrement sur les accoudoirs.

- Je ne sais pas.

- De quoi avons-nous donc été punis ?

- … Peut-être tout simplement à cause de notre existence ?

_« De la mienne… » _songe-t-il.

- Et… tu trouve que c'est une raison acceptable ? En quoi vivre serait un pêché ? Et nous savons tout les deux que ça n'a rien à voir avec cette soi-disant malédiction qui pèserait sur tes épaules, alors pourquoi ? insiste-il d'une voix plus dure et plus amère.

- … je ne sais pas.

- Quel est le bon camp ? Quelles sont les bonnes et les mauvaises personnes ? Qui dois-je suivre ?

- Je ne sais pas Gil…

- Pourquoi sommes-nous devenus ennemis ?

- …

- Vince, réponds-moi.

- …

Vincent sent sa lèvre trembler, ses jointures blanchissent.

- Petit frère, réponds-moi.

Mais Vincent détourne le regard, la gorge serrée. Il ne veut pas affronter les yeux perçants de son frère qu'il sait rivés sur lui.

_Fragile._

Il se force à répondre.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

Gilbert enfoui son visage entre ses mains, la respiration tremblante.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

_Rien_, pense-t-il, perdu. À regarder les choses objectivement, plus rien ne semble logique, plus rien n'a de sens. Leurs souvenirs ne sont pas fiables, pas plus que ne le sont leurs alliés. Sur quoi peuvent-ils alors se baser ?

Il en vient à douter. A-t-il fait le bon choix ? Tous ses efforts pour protéger son frère ont étés un échec. Un horrible échec.

_« J'ai échoué. »_

Tous ces sacrifices, toutes ces victimes, toutes ces heures de torture pour comprendre, tout ça n'a servi strictement à rien. Et les choses sont encore pires qu'il ne les avait imaginées.

Pire que tout, Gilbert s'est blessé pour le protéger.

Il jette un coup d'œil rapide au torse bandé de son aîné et l'amertume l'empli à nouveau.

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais devoir se reposer sur lui. Que plus jamais il ne serait un poids, faible et fragile. Que c'était lui qui allait le protéger. Le protéger du passé, du présent, du malheur, et aussi de lui.

- Vince… viens là.

Son frère a posé sa main sur le matelas à côté de lui.

La main de Vincent tremble encore. Il a toujours voulu le protéger de lui. Et c'était là son but. Lui offrir une vie de bonheur, sans son faible petit frère qui lui avait apporté tant d'ennuis et lui avait gâché son enfance. Son petit frère maudit qu'il avait toujours protégé et ne quittait pas.

Il ne devait plus s'approcher de lui, pour le préserver du malheur. Mais c'était dur_, si dur_… de ne plus le voir.

- Vince, viens je te dis.

Cette voix…

Il porte sa main à sa bouche, la gorge nouée.

Il ne devait pas. Surtout pas. Malgré son amour, malgré son désir d'être avec lui, il ne devait pas l'approcher. Plus jamais. _Plus jamais. _Il ne devait pas lui faire de mal, il devait…

…

Gilbert releva la tête et observa la silhouette de son frère dans l'obscurité. Il tremblait.

Fragile et torturé petit frère. Depuis toujours il avait su qu'il avait quelques problèmes. Et il avait toutes les excuses possibles… Lui-même le savait. Ils avaient tellement souffert par le passé. Surtout Vincent qui s'était reproché tous leurs malheurs.

_Injustice._

- Vincent, viens près de moi, allez.

Pas de réponse.

- Vincent.

- …

- Vincent.

Tant pis s'il ne répondait pas, il l'appellerait le nombre de fois qu'il faudrait. Jusqu'à ce que les barrières tombent, que les précipices se comblent, et qu'ils puissent à nouveau se regarder en face.

- Vincent.

Un prénom qu'il a tant de fois répété, raccourci avec affection, murmuré dans le noir.

- Vincent, viens.

Il le voit trembler de plus en plus. Qu'importe. Les choses doivent être dites. Une fois pour toute. Tant pis si il y a de la casse au passage, de toute manière ils ne peuvent pas se blesser plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vincent…

Un petit sanglot résonne. Il sent qu'il se fait violence pour ne pas répondre à son appel.

- Vincent.

Tant pis s'il le fait souffrir en l'appelant ainsi. Il continuerait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent. Comme autrefois, lorsque tout était simple. Bien sûr il n'était pas naïf, il savait très bien que rien ne pourra jamais être comme avant… Mais juste quelques heures volées au temps, rien que tout les deux, où ils pourraient tout oublier et redevenir enfants…

- Vincent, s'il te plait…

Pourquoi toutes ces barrières ? Que doit-il lui dire ? À nouveau, l'absurdité de toute cette situation le frappe. Pourquoi eux ? Qui a décidé qu'il pouvait les utiliser, les manipuler, les monter l'un contre l'autre ? Qui les a éloignés au point de devoir se dire quelque chose de si élémentaire qu'ils en ont oublié le sens… ?

- Vince, je t'aime.

La silhouette se fige et il l'entend bloquer sa respiration. Il baisse les yeux et soupire. Vraiment… pourquoi ?

Les tremblements reprennent. Plus fort, jusqu'à devenir des spasmes, et les larmes coulent en cascade sur ses joues pâles.

_C'est trop dur. _

Tellement dur de devoir supporter tout ça. Il a l'impression que son cœur est réduit en miettes. Ces mots… il a l'impression de ne plus les avoir entendu depuis des siècles. En fait, cela fait si longtemps, tant de malheurs sont arrivés, qu'il a l'impression de ne les avoir jamais entendus. De ne jamais les avoir mérités d'ailleurs. Il en était conscient.

Alors pourquoi les avait-il _tant_ désirés ?

_Faiblesse._

- Vincent, je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu pense. Je n'ai jamais compris. Tu n'as jamais voulu m'en parler non plus, tu ne m'as jamais ouvert ton cœur. Tu me répète inlassablement que tu m'aime, sans me faire partager tes autres sentiments. Avant… on se disait tout. Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? Tu me l'as tant répété, tu t'es tant monté la tête sur je-ne-sais-quoi, que tu as fini par oublier l'essentiel… que je t'aime aussi.

Un nouveau spasme, plus violent, au niveau du cœur. Il reconnait à peine sa voix alors qu'il parle difficilement la gorge nouée.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu voies le reste des ténèbres qui m'habitaient. Car je suis noir Gil, je suis un monstre, une erreur de la nature vouée à disparaitre depuis des années ! T-toi, tu as toujours été si gentil, si pur, si… tu ne devais pas voir. Et je ne mérite pas ces paroles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis un anormal Gil. Tu le sais. Je… je n'ai fais que t'apporter souffrance depuis ma naissance, et-…

- Cesse.

Il se fige dans sa phrase, ne respire plus. La voix de son aîné était dure, presque métallique.

- Petit frère, viens près de moi.

Il ferme très fort ses paupières, faisant dévaler une rivière de larmes. Mais il obéit. Il se lève, et d'une démarche d'automate, va s'asseoir à côté de son grand frère, en fixant le sol.

Gilbert tend la main vers son paquet de cigarette et le regarde longuement.

- Tu sais quoi Vince ? Ca n'a aucune importance. Qui tu es, qui je suis, quelle est la proportion de malveillance qui nous habite… Je ne suis pas aussi blanc que tu semble le croire. Tu m'as toujours plus ou moins idéalisé. Je ne suis pas parfait. Personne ne l'est.

Le blond lève la tête et l'observe. Il n'a pas quitté ses cigarettes des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas quel est ton but… mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que tu vas faire une connerie. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de secret, qui voulait absolument être indépendant et se détacher du grand frère inquiet que j'étais… mais…

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- … mais sache qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose importante qui nous concerne, dans toute cette histoire. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- …

- Survivre.

- ….quoi… ?

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'empêcher de poursuivre ton but. Tout comme tu n'as jamais réussi à me faire quitter Oz. Mais je te demande seulement ça : de ne pas mourir bêtement. Reste en vie Vince, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

_Contradiction._

_Non, tu ne peux pas me demander ça._

- Gil, je…

- Ce n'est pas une demande Vince. C'est un ordre.

- …

- …

- … pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dis deux fois déjà. Je t'aime.

Cette fois, le sursaut de son cœur lui fait réellement mal, tant il est fort.

Un bruit sec, Gilbert a jeté le paquet sur la table de nuit et le regarde. Ses yeux dorés son humides de larmes.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant d'injustice… pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, ils finissent séparés l'un de l'autre. Il aimerait tant que les choses soient comme avant. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas plus heureux, mais autrefois, ils étaient ensembles. Main dans la main.

Oui… il se rappelle de la chaleur de cette main dans la sienne. Sans réfléchir, il la prend. Vincent le regarde avec surprise. Son visage semble perdu, torturé. Ah… pourquoi ? Il souffle la bougie.

Il le prend dans ses bras et les fait tomber sur le lit.

Dès la surprise passée, son cadet se blotti instinctivement contre lui, toujours tremblant. Gilbert le serre très fort.

Juste pour ce soir, ils allaient oublier. Oublier les menteurs, les alliés et les ennemis, le temps qui leur était compté, les blessures, les erreurs et les convictions divergeantes.

Juste ce soir, ils pouvaient redevenir des enfants, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'obscurité.

Rien que tout les deux. Comme autrefois.

Juste deux frères qui s'aiment dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Gilbert et Vincent sont si peu mis en scène ! Et c'est souvent uniquement de la haine ou alors avec Vincent qui est en position de force. Je souhaitais changer cela. C'est comme ça que je les vois réellement. Et vous, qu'avez vous ressenti ? Était-ce OC ? Dites-le moi.<p> 


End file.
